Stars
by xObsidian
Summary: They never meant for this to happen. They didn't want to fail. But they did. They tried so hard to win the game they never intended to play. They played a game with their lives and, in the end, they lost it. They lost their game. Oneshot.


They never meant for this to happen. They didn't want to fail. But they did. They tried so hard to win the game they never intended to play. They played a game with their lives and, in the end, they lost it. They lost their game.

Now they stood across from each other, much like the first time they met seven years ago. Sweeps of pale blonde hair were streaked with dirt and sweat, struggle evident in the way it fell. Velvety grey eyes that had long ago lost their hardness stared into vibrant green. This was the end.

It was suddenly hard for the blonde to breathe. The story he had started writing had just begun and he couldn't believe it was about to end. His eyes clenched shut and stayed that way for a long moment before they opened again. When they did, the eyes were glistening with saline drops of emotion.

A mop of unruly black hair with green eyes stared back, the pain in his eyes taking over him. He, too, couldn't believe it was going to end this way. It was much too soon for this to end. A sudden wave of pain gripped his heart, his hand flying to his chest. Breathing was becoming much too difficult for him now. A raspy voice that was once full of happiness and love called out to him.

"Harry…"

That was all the boy needed to hear. He knew, in the time they had spent with each other, was he was to do. He took the first painful step towards the blonde. The boy was sure he was going to collapse on his way over. Overwhelming darkness surrounded the two as he closed the gap between them.

"Dance with me."

Draco's voice was barely above a whisper. Harry looked taken aback at the simplicity of the statement. Here they were, the two sides that should have opposed each other in a time like this, coming together for the final time. Of all the requests Draco could have made, Harry was surprised that all he wanted was a dance when they were falling apart before each other's eyes.

Grey pierced green in an intense way. A pale, shaking hand with old scars reading "I must not tell lies." reached up and pulled the blonde into his grasp. If they were falling apart, he decided, they would fall apart just how this started- together.

The usually dominant, but now much weaker boy allowed himself to be led. He felt like the world was shattering around him- and it was. As they took their first step, Draco winced and held tighter to Harry. This was his final wish. He could not end until he fulfilled it.

Oh how he had dreamed of this moment. For the past three years, ever since he was Harry dancing with that girl at the Yule Ball, he had wanted to share one with him. It was a strange story, how they ended up here. The memory of Harry twirling the girl faded from his mind, replaced with the images he saw two mere hours ago.

Long pale hair the same colour as Draco's fell forward. The steel blue eyes were narrowed, crumpled parchment gripped in a fist near his side. Angry, hateful words were spat one after the other, along with curses. The younger Malfoy took each one in turn, defending Harry. Just a few moments ago, the older man was offering him a smile, a drink as if nothing was wrong in the world. They were both foolish enough to believe that Lucius Malfoy was capable of being kind.

The pictures faded as he stared into the only bright thing left in his world- Harry's eyes. The boy's face was set with a soft expression with a certain underlying pain and hardness he would have not seen if he hadn't spent the time that he did with the other boy. He never thought that the moments they spent together would end up causing this.

The potion rushed through both of their veins, slowly draining their lives. Harry stared back at Draco, a familiar softness in his eyes. For the first time, the tears fell. They knew this was the end. It was just a matter of time now. Harry's memory filled with the first time he had spoken to Draco in that way.

His feet carried him up the winding steps to the astronomy tower, heart beating fast from the rush. Throwing the heavy wooden door open, he expected to be alone. Instead, he was greeted with the slender back of Draco Malfoy. His eyes were closed, wind whipping the short strands of hair around. He turned back at the sound, looking at Harry from the edge of the tower. All Harry could manage was the word stop. Just like that, he had saved him.

Now, Harry thought, Draco was returning his favour. The hexes that were meant for him, Draco took. He took every word, every curse and held it for Harry's sake. In the end, it didn't matter. They were both fading faster and faster. Hands, eyes, and hearts connected in that moment. For the first time in a long while Draco had spoke. His words were soft and gently, tears spilling from the dimming grey eyes.

"I love you, Potter. I always have."

His voice was barely above a whisper as Harry ended their dance. Strong arms held the now fragile boy close to him, close to his heart. Gentle fingers lifted the boy's chin up so he could look him properly in the eyes. Pale lips gently pressed against Draco's. He stayed like that for a moment before pulling back to look in those stormy eyes he had grown to love.

"Draco…"

The rest of his sentence was much too late for Draco's ears. He was gone. It was too late. In that moment, he felt his heart shatter. He stared up at the stars, the same stars that he had saved Draco under, and finally, he let go.


End file.
